Ichigo Kurosaki
Name: Kurosaki Ichigo Origin: Bleach Classification: Human/Shinigami/Vaizard (Pre-time skip), Human/Fullbringer/Shinigami (Post-time skip) Gender: Male Age: 15 (Pre-time skip), 17 (Post time skip) Powers and Abilities: Super strength, durability, speed, agility, endurance, expert hand to hand combatant (Ichigo was trained since he was a kid was skilled with martial arts and was also trained by his father), skilled swordsman, flight, the ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), can fire destructive blasts of reiatsu in the form of cutting attacks (his most used reiatsu oriented cutting attack is Getsuga Tenshou), can use several transformations that increase his reiatsu, has a "Hollow" inside him which acts as an alternate personality and can emerge to give him much more power than he'd normally have with his regular shinigami reserves, regeneration in his Hollow Form Weaknesses: Poor strategist, sometimes too merciful on his opponents, originally lacked the desire to fight for its own sake causing him to be unable to control his inner Hollow (has since overcome this weakness) Destructive Capability: Town level, likely much higher (firing off Mugetsu was able to heavily damage Final Form Aizen and in turn revert him back to his previous form) Strength: Superhuman (lifting strength is unknown, striking force is 100+ tons) Range: At least several hundred meters Durability: At least town level Speed: At least Hypersonic, Hypersonic+ (Mach 28 sword swings) Stamina: Highly superhuman, can continue fighting even after being seriously wounded Intelligence: His "book smarts" exceed those of most shonen protagonists, was able to adapt to the changing form of a weapon wielded by Ikkaku and memorize the attack pattern of Zabimaru, observant enough to see Byakuya analyzing him, copied the Black Getsuga after seeing it Standard Equipment: Zangetsu, his zanpakuto sword (it has its own personality and Ichigo can regenerate it if it is damaged), his Shinigami Badge (which he uses as the focus item for his fullbringer powers) 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Final Getsuga Tenshou: A technique acquired from the Bankai form of Ichigo's Zanpakuto Spirit, Tensa Zangetsu. While using Jinzen in Bankai, Ichigo enters his inner world were he is forced to combat a composite of his Bankai's form of his Zanpakutō spirit and his Inner Hollow who did not want to teach Ichigo the new technique. While determined to use combat to attain the technique, it is not until Ichigo discards his plans to fight for it that he attains It. As the Final Getsuga Tensho is something that can only be acquired by accepting Tensa Zangetsu's blade, Ichigo had to allow himself to be ran through. The blade in turn didn't hurt him, as the blade is Ichigo so therefore he would feel no pain from it if he accepted it. From accepting the blade Ichigo received the understanding of what using this technique will mean for him as well as the essence of the technique. The Final Getsuga Tensho is when he becomes the Getsuga. If he uses this technique he temporarily loses all of his Shinigami powers after the technique is finished. Getsuga Form: In this form Ichigo's appearance changes drastically. His hair turns black and becomes long enough to reach his waist. He is wrapped in black bandages covering his torso, right arm and his face up to just below his eyes. He wears a tattered black robe remnant covering his lower body. He emits a large amount of black reiatsu, mostly around his right arm. Mugetsu: Ichigo generates a massive black energy blade out of nothing. It's appearance brings forth complete darkness covering the sky and the surrounding area. It is the veil of darkness that the enemy is engulfed and attacked by. The darkness then recedes. Getsuga Tenshou: '''Fires a blast of reiatsu that can take multiple forms, strong enough to cut a large swath through the ground several meters wide and dozens of meters long. His Shikai uses the original GT, while Hollow Ichigo and Vaizard Ichigo both have upgraded versions of this. He can use variations of this such as in bladelock or can attach the Getsuga Tenshou to his sword to amplify his striking power. His Hollow form showed the ability to change their directions. He can also put all his power into one attack. '''Tensa Zangetsu: His bankai, his sword transforms to a smaller state and his speed increases massively as a result of his massive power being compressed. Originally caused his ribs to crack but is assumed to have overcome this. Upgraded Bankai Form: After his training in the Dangai, Ichigo's bankai has changed (his appearance changed as well). While he still maintains the daito with the black blade, the cross guard has changed to the four prongs expanding out larger from its previous position. While still in the shape of the manji, it's now abstract and stick - like in appearance. Ichigo now wears a black glove on his right hand that the sword appears to be attached to as the chain at the base of the hilt has extended extensively and now wraps up the length of his now sleeveless right arm with the additional portion of the chain hanging down. His stats are increased dramatically, able to beat Aizen in his 3rd Form and able to withstand some of his destructive attacks without too much trouble from his Final Form.